


Green Eyes and a Heart of Gold

by ashleyadenine



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bofur is a cupcake, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Nori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyadenine/pseuds/ashleyadenine
Summary: This was a short project that got majorly out of control and will probably end up just being a guilty personal pleasure lol.Bofur and Nori use to be good friends, but family trouble and differing paths pulled them apart. A chance meeting in a tavern brings them back together and takes Bofur on a roller coaster of emotion as Nori tries to prove that he is a dwarf and an omega worth keeping. A dark presence looms over them though, one they will have to face together before they can move on to a blissful life.





	1. Chapter 1

“Nori!” Bofur shouted as he stumbled up the steps. He could hear the guards running after them, he shouldn't have shouted. The thief was probably cursing him and slipping away in the darkness. A hand suddenly clamped around his forearm, dragging him to his feet and shoving him forward again.

“Go!” he hissed. Bofur was so shocked he did as he was told and lurched forward again, wincing at the pain in his wrist. He couldn't believe this is how his evening had ended up.

 

_Earlier That Day_

 

Bofur trudged home from the mines worn out and ready for a hot meal and a pint. Times had been tough lately and he'd had to pick up extra hours at the mine to take care of his cousin and help with his nephews and nieces. He dipped in to his favorite tavern for a quick meal by himself before having to face the chaos at home, settling at the bar away from other dwarfs.

“What's an omega doing sitting by himself in a place like this?” a voice asked suddenly, sitting on the stool next to him.

“Listen here,” Bofur started, turning to tell off the alpha that was bothering him. Nori sat there, smirking, idly playing with a knife between his fingers. Bofur knew who Nori was, but he didn't know him well. They'd grown up down the street from each other and played together as children but as they got older, Nori had gotten in to darker things. He'd started stealing to help take care of his brothers and Bofur had tried not to get involved although he understood the reasoning. So he was shocked to see the alpha sitting in front of him now. He'd filled out nicely from the scrawny boy he'd been before, but he was still lean from running around in the darkness of night. He'd adopted a peculiar three tiered hairdo, but Bofur found it suited him and liked it.

“Well go on then,” Nori teased. “I believe you were about to verbally castrate me.” Bofur smiled, clasping forearms with the dwarf.

“You look great,” he complimented. “It's been a really long time.”

“Too long,” Nori grumbled, gesturing at the barkeeper to bring them another round.

“I...I cant,” Bofur tried to argue. He'd only had enough for his meal and one pint, he couldn't afford to buy another.

“I've got it,” Nori insisted, dropping some coins in to the barkeeper's palm. “Don't worry about it.” Bofur fumbled for his coin purse to pay for his share but was stopped by a firm hand. “I said I had it.” His voice rumbled deeply, using a hint of his alpha to make Bofur drop his hand. He accepted the beer, draining half of it in one gulp so he could escape the dwarf next to him. Nori made him feel things he didn't want to even begin to think about.

They exchanged small talk as one extra pint turned in to three, and Bofur was leaning heavily on the bar. Nori's scent permeated his senses, making his tongue loose as he started telling the dwarf about how hard times had been the last couple months. The thief was smiling easily, sipping at his own mug, his other hand twisting the ends of the omega's scarf. Bofur watched his face as he talked, admiring Nori's braided eyebrows, when that easy smile turned in to a frown and a hand dropped on to his shoulder.

“I've seen you around here a few times,” the dwarf behind him said huskily. Bofur turned to examine the huge alpha behind him with wide fearful eyes. A broad chested dwarf a good head taller than Nori, he had a full black beard and dark eyes, his hair braided back from his face neatly. “I'm Korin, how 'bout I get you a drink.”

“He's already sorted mate,” Nori growled. “Step off.” The huge alpha squared his shoulders, glaring down at Nori.

“I think he can speak for himself,” Korin snarled. His hand squeezed Bofur's shoulder painfully, making the omega wince. Bofur didn't know what happened, but suddenly the hand on his shoulder was gone and he had been yanked forward off his stool. Nori had an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him up against his side and had a knife in the other, teeth bared in a snarl. Korin was clutching his hand against his chest and Bofur could tell blood dripped down his wrist and one of his fingers was twisted at an odd angle. “That was mighty stupid of ye,” he growled. He was suddenly flanked by two more equally large dwarfs and Bofur gulped fearfully. He glanced up at the alpha holding him and was surprised to see the dwarf smirking.

“Stay behind me,” he commanded, then Bofur was shoved firmly back and there was a flurry of activity. Bofur tried to watch as Nori ducked and darted, hitting his marks again and again as the three big alphas tried to get a hold of the thief. Bofur stumbled to his feet, leaning against a stool and watched as one by one the dwarves hit the floor till Nori was standing alone panting. Bofur grunted as he was slammed up against the bar, hands digging in to his hips painfully.

“Nori!” Bofur gasped, trying to push back against the dwarf holding him. He heard a growl then the alpha behind him was yanked away and he could hear the city guard yelling to get through at the entrance.

“Come on,” Nori urged, pulling him up right and towards the back of the tavern. Bofur stumbled after him, chest and shoulder aching and clung to the hand wrapped in his. Nori led him through the kitchens and out the back door, slipping down narrow alleys and up stairs till Bofur thought they'd lost them for sure.

“W...Wait,” Bofur gasped, trying to catch his breath against the ache in his chest. Nori let him go, letting the omega clutch at his ribs.

“They went this way!” a voice shouted. Bofur glanced up at the alpha fearfully and watched Nori's face darken.

“Come on, you won't get caught,” he promised and pushed Bofur ahead of him up the stairs. That's when Bofur started to wonder how his night had gotten to this point.

His palms were pebbled with blood and everything ached but he let Nori lead him until they were pressing in to a tight opening behind a house. Nori pressed him back in to the corner and they crouched together in the darkness, shoulders pressed together. When the sounds of the guards died down Nori snatched the hat off Bofur's head and started untangling the omega's braids.

“What are you doing?” Bofur hissed.

“They'll recognize your bloody hat and hair,” Nori explained as he continued. “We just have to change your appearance a bit. Bofur tried to stay still as Nori's quick fingers worked through his hair, re-braiding his hair in to a simple but different style and shoving his hat inside his jacket. Nori went to work on his own, taking down the intricate style and letting the majority of it trail down his back. When he was done he urged the omega toward an open window further down the alley, giving him a boost inside where he landed on a soft mattress. Nori followed after more nimbly then started rummaging under the bed.

“Where are we?” Bofur asked softly, touching his new hair style curiously.

“My house,” he shrugged as he pulled out a small box. Inside the box was a bunch of medical supplies that he laid out neatly before turning to the omega. “Hands first.” Bofur offered the least hurt hand first, grimacing as Nori cleaned his palm and smeared some ointment over it before gesturing for the second. He handled this one more gently, cradling Bofur's hurt wrist as he repeated his process, then pulled out some cloth to wrap up his arm.

Bofur found himself relaxing as Nori worked, pressing gently in to the alpha's touch as he bandaged him up.

“Nori please tell me it's...” a voice called right before the door opened and a large white haired dwarf stepped in to the room. Bofur cringed away, hiding partly behind Nori who growled softly.

“How many times do I have to tell you to knock first,” he snapped.

“Who is this? What's going on? This is very improper!” the dwarf sputtered, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“Get out!” Nori snarled.

“Bofur sir,” the omega spoke up, wringing his hands together. “Nori was just patching me up. He saved me from a few pushy alphas.”

“Bofur...” he said slowly. “The lad Nori use to play with when he was a kid?” Bofur nodded, keeping his eyes down. “Is this true?” he asked Nori.

“They didn't keep their hands to themselves,” Nori growled, but turned back to his work, hands still gentle. “I knocked out four. I didn't want Bofur getting arrested for a fight that wasn't his fault.”

“I'll make some tea,” he finally blustered, leaving the room again.

“Dori worries a lot,” Nori said softly, tucking a piece of Bofur's hair behind his ear. “Sorry about that.”

“It's okay,” Bofur whimpered as he struggled out of his jacket. As he unbuttoned his shirt he could see his chest was already bruising where he'd been shoved so hard against the bar. Nori growled under his breath at the sight, fingers reaching out to dance lightly over the area. “I...I should be getting home,” Bofur stuttered, buttoning his shirt back hastily. He winced as he got to his feet, injured hands hovering awkwardly in front of him.

“The guard will still be out plus you're in no shape to work tomorrow,” Nori said with a shrug.

“I can't miss work,” Bofur snapped. “I need the money too badly.”

“You will hurt yourself worse and have to be off even longer if you push yourself to go in tomorrow.” Nori got to his feet, shoulders squaring as he stood over the omega.

“You're just like them,” Bofur mumbled, turning slightly away. “Pushy alphas bossing me around.” Nori sighed and stepped back, but the click of the door lock made Bofur tense, eyes flashing to the window for escape.

“Easy,” Nori said gently, palms up. He stepped closer to the omega, taking in his scent. “I just didn't want Dori walking in.” He reached out slowly, rubbing his hands down Bofur's shoulders and squeezing lightly. “I'm not trying to boss you around, I just want you to be safe. If you swing an ax with your wrist sprained and your ribs bruised you're going to break something instead. I can lend you some money.”

“I don't want your money,” Bofur spat. “You can't buy me.” Nori sighed again, rubbing his temples.

“Look...Bofur...” he began. “I've kept tabs on you since we were kids. I've always liked you...a lot. I want to prove I can take care of you.”

“Ye want to court me?” Bofur asked incredulously. “I'm nothin.” Nori looked annoyed, reaching forward to tug on a braid.

“You're far from nothing,” he insisted, pulling the omega closer. Nori pulled them together, until their bodies were flush, waiting to see if he'd be rejected before leaning in to brush a kiss to the corner of Bofur's mouth. When he pulled away Bofur had blushed a dark red, but he looked pleased. The door rattled then, making the omega jump away with a start. The dark look Nori gave the door may have been capable of incineration given enough time, but he reached to unlock the door and let Dori in with a tray of tea and a disapproving scowl.

“Bofur dear, have a cup,” Dori insisted. “It's a special blend that will help with the pain.” Bofur accepted the cup Dori handed to him, cradling it gingerly between his bandaged palms before Nori took it for him. “I'm so sorry,” Dori apologized, noticing the bandages. “I didn't realize...”

“It's all right,” Bofur insisted. “I can handle it.” Nori shook his head, blowing on the tea to cool it before offering the omega a sip. Bofur turned even more red when the alpha held the cup to his lips, prompting him to take a drink “Really Nori, I can handle it,” he sputtered when the cup had been taken away.

“Let me help,” Nori insisted. “Please.” Dori looked shocked, staring agape at his brother.

“Did you just say please?”

“Shut up Dori,” he growled. Bofur let the alpha handle his tea until it was gone and he was feeling pleasantly sleepy.

“Nee' ta go home,” he slurred tiredly, leaning in to Nori's side.

“I'll take you,” he promised. “Dori can you fetch a couple cloaks?” His brother grumbled but went to gather the garments, coming back and wrapping Bofur's snugly around him.

“Be quick, don't get caught,” Dori lectured, helping the omega to his feet. Nori pulled on his own cloak, covering his head and adjusting Bofur's own hood before slipping a strong arm around the dwarf's waist. “And use the front door this time!”

It didn't take long for Nori to reach Bofur's home, the sleepy omega snuggled in to his side, and smiling pleasantly. He knocked softly and soon an older dwarf answered the door, a bit of ax stuck in his forehead.

“Bifur right?” Nori asked, eyes tracing the older yet familiar features. His response was in khuzdul and Nori smiled weakly. “I wish it was just drunkenness. Bofur got roughed up a bit by some alphas. I stepped in and took care of them. He's bruised his ribs and shoulder, sprained a wrist, and scraped himself up pretty good, especially his palms. He needs to take a few days off work.”

“'m fine,” Bofur tried to insist, but Bifur was already scrutinizing his bandaged hands. He grunted in khuzdul that Bofur responded to sharply before the old dwarf stepped aside and gestured for them to come in. “This way,” Bofur motioned weakly. He led them to a tiny bedroom in the back of the house, just large enough for a bed and a small bookcase, jam-packed with shiny stones and a few books. Nori put the omega in bed gently, drawing the covers over him after helping him out of his jacket. “Thanks Nori,” Bofur mumbled, catching the thief's sleeve. “For everything.” Nori smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed as Bofur dozed off, gently untangling the braids he'd put in earlier. He paused a moment before slowly putting a new braid in, a courting braid that hung behind the ear. He put one of his own clasps at the end of it and admired the way it caught the light. He'd let Bofur decide what to do with it in the morning when he was more aware. For now, he needed to head home and reassure his brother that the omega was safe in bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Bofur woke the next day the first thing he was aware of was how incredibly sore he was. The next thing was the shiny bauble that was tickling his shoulder every time he moved. It hung at the end of a courting braid that Nori must have put in the night before after he fell asleep. He examined it for a long time in the mirror, thinking about how he'd never thought he'd ever even have one. With his hair loose it was barely noticeable so he left it there as he left his room, in search of breakfast. Bombur was finishing up in the kitchen, but he dropped a bowl of scrambled eggs and ham in front of his brother and went back to his dishes. Bofur ate slowly with the bandages on his hands, ignoring the looks Bombur kept giving him. He was scraping the last dregs of eggs from his bowl when Bifur came in and ruffled his hair affectionately.

“I'm fine,” Bofur reassured his cousin. “I'll go back tomorrow.”

“You most certainly will not,” Bombur said firmly, taking the empty bowl away. “You're bruised from top to bottom.”

“I am not,” Bofur pouted, hiding his hands in his lap. Bifur rattled off in khuzdul, making the omega's frown deeper. “I don't care what Nori said. He's not in charge of me.” Bofur jumped when his cousin leaned forward, pushing his hair behind his ear to expose the courting braid.

“What is that!” Bombur sputtered, dropping his dishes to come inspect closer.

“Nothing!” Bofur insisted, covering it back again. Bifur grumbled and stared pointedly at Bombur.

“Well I know what it is, but when? And why didn't he ask permission first? He's supposed to talk to us before.”

“He's not a coward!” Bofur snapped at Bifur's snarky reply. “This is ridiculous.” He yanked the clasp out roughly, taking quite a few hairs as well and started ripping the braid apart.

“Bofur no!” Bombur protested, trying to calm his brother's shaking fingers. He pulled them down, holding them firmly but gently in his. “Don't take it out because we're a little shocked. Is this what you want?” The omega looked away, but he bit his lip in confusion.

“I don't know,” he answered finally. “It's really sudden.” Bifur stood up suddenly, making Bofur cringe, but his cousin took the mangled braid in hand gently, putting it neatly back in place.

“Bifur's right,” Bombur soothed. “Get to know him. A courtship isn't permanent. If you decide you don't want it, then you can break it off.”

“Who will want me then?” Bofur pouted, but stayed still until Bifur finished and handed him the clasp he'd ripped out. Bifur put it neatly back in place then went to work on the rest of the omega's hair, combing through it gently and putting it in to its normal braided style, leaving the courting braid hanging. He murmured a soft song while he worked that had Bofur leaning sleepily on the table, chin cradled in his least hurt hand. Bombur set a cup of tea that smelled similar to Dori's in front of him that he sipped at gingerly until his cousin was done.

“Get some more rest,” Bombur suggested. “I'll change your bandages when you wake.” Bofur knew better than to argue so he finished his tea and headed back towards his room.

 

~*~

 

Bofur woke with a moaning stretch, pressing in to the hand that was stroking his scalp so gently. Whoever was petting him chuckled deeply, making Bofur blink up in surprise. Nori smiled softly, not stopping his calming movement. The thief sat at the head of his bed and Bofur realized his head was cradled in Nori's lap.

“You didn't leave the house,” he said finally. “I was worried that you had actually listened to me.” Bofur scowled up at the alpha, but his nimble fingers felt too nice to pull away.

“Bombur and Bifur forbade me from going because 'you said so',” he grumbled, looking away from that playful smirk. Nori stopped his stroking and took Bofur's hand instead, unwrapping it tenderly. The marks were faded but still tender as Nori sat his one down then took the other where he'd sprained his wrist. “Bombur can do this for me,” Bofur offered shyly. “You don't have to.” Dark green eyes flashed up to his, a determined look on his face.

“I want to take care of you,” he insisted. “It's my job to.”

“You've only ever taken care of yourself,” Bofur grumbled.

“You know that's not true,” Nori said simply. Bofur thought back to his childhood, thinking about how the alpha in front of him had stood up for him more times than he could count. He'd been a puny thing back then, easy to pick on, even more so when he presented. Nori had always watched out for him. Nori finished his other hand while he'd thought, handling him like he was glass. He pulled a simple splint and bandages from a box next to the bed and applied more ointment to his palm before putting the splint in place. He finished re-wrapping the bandages quickly, then produced a tub of some foul smelling ointment with a grimace. “Oin says this is the best thing for bruising,” he explained, removing the lid and looking at Bofur pointedly. The omega sighed but started unbuttoning his shirt, averting his gaze as the dark bruising was exposed.

“You went to Oin?” he asked curiously.

“He's the best healer in the mountain,” Nori shrugged. “Owed me a favor.” Nori's eyes had darkened dangerously at the sight of Bofur's chest and shoulder, but his hands were steady and gentle as they started smoothing ointment. “You shouldn't be going in to that bar alone,” he said finally. “It's always full of hot-headed alphas. I'm surprised this hasn't happened before.” Bofur averted his eyes and stayed silent until Nori's hand stilled and his fingers clenched. “Has it happened before Bofur?”

“Korin is very persistent,” he whispered softly. Nori stood up with a jerk, walking away from the bed with clenched fists and a pinched face.

“I should've killed him,” he snarled, slamming his fist on the bookshelf and making a few stones topple to the floor. Bofur slid until his back was against the wall, clutching his thin pillow to his chest.

“He didn't get that far,” Bofur whispered. “But I understand if you don't want me anymore.” Nori's face softened instantly, crawling across the bed until he could wrap the omega in his arms.

“Don't be daft,” he scolded, pressing a kiss to Bofur's temple. “Of course I still want you.” Bofur slowly relaxed in the alpha's arms, nuzzling under Nori's chin and letting his cheek rest against the other dwarf's chest. Nori didn't speak for a while, just let the omega doze against him till he was pliant and sleepy. His fingers found the braid behind Bofur's ear, playing with it while the miner rested. He was happy to see Bofur had left it in and even happier that Bifur and Bombur had let him come back here to take care of his omega. Bifur had grumbled threats if he misbehaved but he had no intention of that. For once he wanted to do things right. Bofur deserved that at least. He'd left several baskets of meat and produce in Bombur's kitchen on the way back that the dwarf accepted with a slight nod.

“How long are you staying?” Bofur mumbled suddenly, body still lax against the alpha's.

“As long as you want me to,” Nori rumbled back. “Though I expect Bifur would not like me to stay the night.” Bofur chuckled, eyes still closed peacefully.

“No probably not,” he commented lightly. “A nap should be fine though.” Nori shifted until his back was against the headboard where they could stretch out a little further, Bofur still nuzzled against him. The omega fell asleep quickly, the steady rise and fall of his chest slowing. Nori took the quiet moments to look at his omega, smoothing a hand across his scalp and down his braid.

He must have dozed off at some point, the door creaking open making him startle awake and jostling the omega against his chest. Bofur's fingers clenched subconsciously in the alpha's shirt, blinking sleepily up at what had woken him.

“Sorry,” Bombur apologized, entering the room with a small tray. “Just wanted Bofur to get another cup of tea. It will help with the pain.” Bofur grimaced and sat up to accept the mug, but Nori beat him to it.

“Nori really I can do it,” Bofur protested, face flushing. Nori simply shook his head, blowing gently on the tea to cool it.

“It's getting late,” Bombur added pointedly as he gathered the med kit up with his tray. “You should finish your tea then I'll bring you dinner. You slept through lunch.” Bofur pouted, but then Nori was putting the mug to his lips and he was forced to take a sip. When he pulled the mug away Bombur had disappeared out the door, leaving it ajar.

“We'll finish your tea then I'll head home,” Nori said gently. “I'll stop by tomorrow to change your bandages again.”

“You don't have to,” Bofur protested weakly but the alpha glared at him, eyes narrowed. “Okay fine.” Nori helped him finish his entire mug then slipped away after pressing a gentle kiss to his brow. Bofur ate the dinner Bombur brought him then settled down to rest some more. He'd need the extra rest to make it through work the next day.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bofur woke at the typical early hour that he normally went in at, grimacing at the fading but still there pain across his chest and in his wrist. He dressed silently in the dark, grabbing his mattock from under the bed and swinging it over his unhurt shoulder. The extra weight was already wearing him down but he was determined to do this. He slipped out of the house quietly, joining the growing throng of workers heading down toward the mines. He was almost to the mines and thought he'd gotten away with it when Apner, the foreman, stopped him with a firm hand to his chest that made him wince.

“You're off duty for the week,” he said firmly, crossing his arms. “Official orders.”

“What? Why?” Bofur demanded.

“You're injured, have to heal,” he shrugged. “Just doing what I'm told.”

“Well who told you I was injured?” Bofur snapped.

“I did,” the now familiar voice rumbled behind him. Bofur turned sheepishly to look up at a cross looking Nori, hair disheveled from sleep. “I told you to rest and heal.”

“Yeah well you're not my boss,” Bofur grumbled. Nori sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger.

“Well I am and I answer to Nori,” Apner piped in. “He said you're not working, so you're not working.”

“That's not fair,” Bofur protested. “Did you threaten him?” he demanded of Nori, crossing his arms.

“Not that it's your business but I owe him,” Apner growled. “You're off work for the week. Go home.” Bofur snarled but turned around and stomped away, ignoring Nori following him. “No right at all!” he finally snapped. “I have to work. My nieces and nephews need looking after!”

“And what about you? Who's going to look after you?”

“I'm a grown dwarf, I don't need looking after,” the omega growled.

“You do when you won't rest your injuries,” Nori protested. He caught hold of Bofur's sleeve, yanking him to a halt and pulling him close. The omega only fought a little as he was enveloped in strong arms, refusing to look up from under his hat. “Let me help.” Bofur sighed, but nodded slightly, letting the thief lead him away.

They didn't go back to his house, but towards Nori's, the windows still dark in the early morning. It was blissfully quiet as they stepped through the front door and though he very much loved his family, Bofur let out a sigh of relief. Nori led him back to his bedroom and pulled back the hastily thrown aside covers. “In you get,” he urged. Bofur shed his jacket and hat on to a nearby stool then climbed in under the covers carefully. He jumped when Nori slid in behind him, nimble fingers working at his braids until they were loose, then wrapping his arms around the omega's waist. “You have to take care of yourself ghivashel,” he mumbled against Bofur's shoulder. “Get some rest.”

Bofur woke a few hours later to a frantic knocking on the door and immediately cowered back in to his alpha's tense arms.

“Nori! Nori! Bofur is missing!” Dori yelped as he threw the door open.

“Dori!” Nori snarled, sitting up slightly. “Calm down, everything is fine.” Bifur came storming in after Dori and both dwarves were now staring in bewilderment at the source of their worries. “Get out!” Nori growled. “Give us a minute.” Dori and Bifur quickly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

“Mahal,” Bofur groaned, putting his face in one hand. “How am I supposed to explain this?” Nori grunted, yanking the omega against him and nuzzling the top of his head.

“I will take care of it,” he said firmly, getting to his feet and tugging the blanket around Bofur before he could protest. “Stay here.”

“Nori!” he tried to argue, but the alpha had already disappeared. He stumbled out of the bed, untangling the blanket that had somehow gotten wrapped around his feet and hurried toward the common area where he could hear raised voices.

“You've just began courting, this is entirely improper,” Dori was arguing. Bifur chimed in, sounding annoyed but not as much as Dori had.

“He's hurt and won't take care of himself,” Nori snapped. “Is it proper to allow your One to come to harm?” Bifur mumbled something that Nori snorted at and made Dori sputter.

“I've noticed he's rather...accident prone,” Dori conceded. “He's very selfless. It's not a good combination.”

“I know, that's why I have to keep an eye on him,” Nori muttered. “He tried to go to the mines this morning.”

“All battered like he is?” Dori asked incredulously. Bifur growled something in khuzdul he couldn't understand that had Dori nodding along. “You think he's your One?”

“Of course,” Nori said immediately, making Bofur go in to a coughing fit that had everyone looking to his hiding spot.

“Bofur,” Dori chided, coming over to pat the omega on the back and lead him over to a chair near the fireplace. “We heard you were trying to go in to the mines this morning,” he scolded gently. “You need to take it easy.”

“So I've been told,” Bofur mumbled but accepted the cup of tea Dori poured for him. His palms were feeling a lot better as he cradled the cup, the warmth seeping in to his bones. Bifur took his turn scolding him too, but his hand was gentle when it squeezed his shoulder. “I'll be home soon,” he promised his cousin. “Don't worry about me.” Bifur glared down at him but nodded and took his leave.

“You can stay as long as you need to,” Dori offered from where he was tidying the kitchen. “No need to rush off.”

“Thank you Dori,” Bofur muttered, smiling softly up at Nori when he pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Let's check those bandages,” Nori suggested, scooting a stool over in front of the omega with one foot and grabbing the familiar medical box from the mantle nearby. Bofur sat his tea down on the small table next to him and offered his hands to the thief. He watched Nori's face as he worked, those braided eyebrows drawn together in concentration. He finished the better hand first, then turned to his splinted wrist, head still bowed. Bofur couldn't stop himself and reached out to touch the side of Nori's face gently. The alpha paused in his work, freezing as Bofur traced the curve of his cheek and across his cheekbone before letting his fingers graze Nori's lower lip. “Bofur,” Nori whispered in warning, pupils huge and dark.

“Sorry,” Bofur apologized quickly, dropping his hand. Nori caught it, pressing it against his cheek once more.

“Don't be sorry,” he said firmly. “You're allowed to touch me, it's just...” His eyes flashed to Dori, obliviously cleaning still in the kitchen.

“Right, right,” Bofur muttered, cheeks flushing as Nori went back to his work. He re-splinted the wrist quickly, and smeared a dollop of the ointment for bruising across his chest and shoulder that he could reach with the dwarf's shirt still on.

“How about a walk?” he offered, pulling the omega to his feet.

“That sounds magnificent,” Bofur sighed, happy at the chance to get out of the house. Nori smiled, telling Dori quickly what they were doing before urging Bofur toward the door. The streets were busy with dwarves on their way to the market and grabbing a quick meal during their lunch hour. Bofur took Nori's hand to keep from getting separated, the alpha squeezing back gently, as they made their way to a favorite stall of the omega's. Nori bought them a couple meat pies and found a quiet corner for them to tuck in to and eat in peace. Bofur scarfed his quickly, not remembering the last time he'd had a good meal, ignoring Nori's chuckles at the mess he was making. When Bofur finished his, Nori offered him the remaining half of his own, shoving it in to the omega's hands when he tried to protest. They started walking again, looking at the different stalls when they were interrupted once more.

“Nori!” a voice squeaked, a slightly familiar face smiling across the market. Nori's face lit up and Bofur found himself slightly jealous as his alpha ran to scoop up the other omega in a tight hug. Bofur stayed sheepishly where he was, wringing his hands together in front of his chest. Nori was talking rapidly with the omega, hand still wrapped around the other dwarf's wrist in a familiar gesture. Bofur watched another alpha approach, his bald head covered in tattoos, as he sized up Nori and noticed the touch between them. Nori looked up suddenly, noticing the huge alpha then immediately looked back for Bofur, gesturing for him at the same time he pulled the other omega closer. That angered the bald dwarf apparently because he started stalking towards Nori, hand reaching for one of his axes.

“Nori!” Bofur choked, hurrying towards them. He ran past Nori's outstretched hand and latched on to the huge alpha's forearm, trying to keep him from grabbing his ax.

“What are ye doing?” he demanded, trying to shake Bofur off of him but didn't toss him aside.

“Don't hurt him!” Bofur demanded, wrapping his arms more firmly around the huge forearm.

“He's got a hold of my charge,” he snapped, still trying to pry Bofur off.

“Your charge?” Bofur asked confusedly.

“Dwalin stop!” the omega Nori had a hold of protested. “Nori is my brother!”

“Brother?” Dwalin and Bofur asked at the same time.

“Of course,” Nori snorted. “He's been in an apprenticeship with Master Balin for months. I haven't seen him since he started.” Bofur slowly released the huge alpha's forearm, cheeks flushing red. “Who are you?” Nori demanded, tugging Bofur back towards him.

“I was escorting Ori back home,” Dwalin growled, still watching where Nori had his hand around his brother's wrist. “I'm to deliver him to Dori.”

“Dwalin,” Ori scolded. “Be nice.” Dwalin actually looked somewhat chastised to Bofur's confusion, straightening his tunic and belt and standing a little straighter.

“I would gladly escort Ori the rest of the way home,” he said more lightly, trying to keep the scowl from his face.

“Yeah no thanks mate,” Nori snapped and got punched by Ori and Bofur in each shoulder. Bofur gasped in pain, forgetting about his hurt wrist, immediately distracting Nori to the omega.

“Who are you?” Ori asked suspiciously when he realized how much his brother was doting on the strange dwarf.

“This is Bofur,” Nori introduced, still palpating the dwarf's hurt wrist. “I'm courting him.”

“You're what?” Ori sputtered.

“Ori,” Nori snapped, glaring at his little brother. “Not now. Let Dwalin take you home, I'll talk to you there.” Ori looked annoyed and like he wanted to argue but followed the huge alpha with a pout, leaving his brother and Bofur in the middle of the market. “You're a fool,” Nori scolded, letting go of Bofur's wrist. “You could have really hurt yourself.”

“Well Ori clearly trusts that alpha and you were very rude,” Bofur scolded right back, holding his wrist against his chest.

“Ori is my little brother and an omega, it's my job to be protective of him,” he grumbled, guiding Bofur with a hand at the small of his back. “Just like it's my job to protect you, although you make it very difficult for me. What were you thinking throwing yourself on Dwalin like that?”

“I was trying to save you,” Bofur growled. “He didn't know who you were, he was going for his axes.”

“Don't worry about me,” Nori scolded. He stopped them in the middle of a crowded corridor, others staring as he pulled Bofur around in front of him. “You are important to me. Please don't put yourself in harm's way like that.” Bofur was about to retort when Nori pulled him forward and kissed him soundly on the lips. Nori was solid and warm against him, one hand pressed gently in the small of his back. He slowly pulled away, pressing another soft kiss to Bofur's flushed cheek, then pushed him gently in the direction of the house. Bofur was silent as they made their way back, hand gently wrapped in the thief's. As they neared the house they could hear crashing noises and Nori sped up then started to run. Bofur followed after as quickly as he could but the thief was faster and reached the doorway as a teapot crashed in to the wall next to his head. “Bofur stay back!” he commanded, then ducked inside.

“And I thought Nori was the one who needed to be lectured!” Dori was screaming, throwing a plate this time. Dwalin ducked the plate, arms up defensively in front of his face.

“Dori what is going on?” Nori demanded, finding Ori crouched against the wall nearby, hands over his head. “Ori get to Bofur,” he hissed, gesturing toward the doorway. His little brother nodded, sprinting low towards the door.

“This barbarian!” he shouted, pointing at Dwalin. “Is courting Ori!”

“What?” Nori asked in confusion, glaring at Dwalin. The huge alpha looked sheepish, but his eyes kept glancing toward the door where Ori had gone, worried.

“I am truly sorry to not inform you sooner...” he started and Dori let out a shriek of hysterical laughter.

“Informed? Informed!” he shrieked, sending another dish flying. “You don't inform his family, you ask permission!”

“Dori calm down,” Nori growled. “I know this is all very sudden.”

“I have done very honorably by Ori,” Dwalin interjected. “He stays very focused on his apprenticeship. I do not want to distract him from that.”

“Damn right you won't,” Dori snapped before Nori could shush him again.

“Master Dwalin it's probably best that you come back tomorrow. We clearly have a lot to talk to Ori about,” Nori insisted. Dwalin nodded, looking somewhat relieved, and scurried toward the doorway, leaving Nori to deal with Dori.

“You know we don't have that many dishes to begin with,” Nori started. “And that was your last teapot.”

“I know!” Dori snarled, clenching his fists and forcibly stopping himself as he started to grab a bowl this time.

“Nori?” Bofur asked meekly from the doorway, Ori peeking from behind him. Dori deflated a little at the sight of Bofur, face softening. Nori reached out for his omega, wrapping an arm around Bofur when he slunk to his side.

“I'm sorry about that Bofur,” Dori apologized, straightening toppled chairs hastily. “I don't normally lose control like that.” He glared at Ori at that point, the omega slinking quietly toward his room. Ori winced and sat where he was, waiting for the lecture from Dori. “You should probably take him home,” Dori suggested apologetically to Nori. “We need to have a talk.”

“Aye probably best,” Nori nodded.

Bofur let Nori lead him out, hand never leaving the small of his back as they walked. Bombur was pleased to see Bofur back when they arrived, immediately fetching a plate of dinner for him and trying to get Nori to stay, but the thief politely refused.

“No work tomorrow,” Nori reminded him, tugging lightly on one of Bofur's braids. “I'll come by to check on you.” Bofur nodded, sad to see the dwarf go, but accepted the kiss to his temple with a smile. Once Nori took his leave Bofur turned to look at Bombur who was smiling pleasantly.

“I'm glad he makes you happy,” he said simply. Bofur blushed but tucked in to his plate happily.

“How did we get peaches?” he asked curiously, savoring the sweet fruit they so rarely were able to afford.

“Nori brought them,” Bombur shrugged. “He must've known they're your favorites.” Bofur slowed his chewing, staring down at the rest of the fruit on his plate.

“He brought us food?” Bofur asked.

“He wants to take care of you,” Bombur explained as he put away the leftovers. “I did similar things for my Clarette when I was wooing her.”

“It feels like charity,” Bofur pouted, pushing the plate away.

“Dwarves show love in different ways,” Bombur soothed, pushing the plate back to him. “Providing basic comforts is one of those ways. A few bits of your favorite fruit is hardly charity to get upset over.” Bofur nodded, finishing his bite and taking another as his brother wandered off. He had things to think about. Nori had made him jealous today when he thought there was another omega in the picture. And he had known his favorite fruit was peaches. There was more to this alpha than he had originally thought.

Bofur took his last slice of peach and headed toward his bedroom, ready to sleep in his own bed. He tried not to think about the coldness of his bed without Nori there to warm it. He even gathered an extra blanket from the hall closet to hold against him. He tried skirting a couple of his nieces in the hall that were escaping Clarette, each of them grabbing a forearm to be swung like usual, not noticing the grimace of pain on Bofur's face. He tried to spin them gently, but it still hurt, and they scurried off quickly. He hurried towards his room to avoid anymore dwarflings, shutting the door quickly behind him. His bed felt like a cloud as he climbed in, cradling his blanket and hurting hands against his chest. Maybe Nori had been right about working. He'd probably be sobbing in pain right now if he'd been allowed in to the mine this morning. Now he was thinking of Nori again, he frowned. How had the dwarf gotten so quickly in to his thoughts. He wiggled in to a more comfortable position, hands tucked under his chin, and soon fell asleep.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big one

When he finally woke again it was well past his normal waking hour. A gentle hand was stroking his cheek and hair and when he glanced up Nori smiled at him.

“What happened?” he asked, gesturing to the blanket he clutched, and the cautious way he kept his hands close.

“Nothing,” Bofur insisted, sitting up carefully. “Thank you...for the peaches.” He hoped the diversion would work but Nori didn't look impressed.

“I know you enjoy them. What did you do?” Bofur sighed, letting Nori take his hands in his.

“My nieces wanted to be spun,” he said softly. “I think I strained myself.” Nori stroked his thumbs across the omega's wrist delicately then bent to kiss his wrist bone.

“Take it extra easy today,” he scolded lightly, glancing up at the omega's red cheeks. “I have a few jobs to do so I won't be able to stay with you.”

“For how long?” Bofur asked worriedly, grabbing the alpha's hand.

“Just the day, two at the most,” Nori reassured. “I'm not even leaving the mountain. It's work for Thorin.”

“The king?” Bofur asked incredulously.

“Of course,” the alpha smirked, cupping Bofur's cheek with his free hand. “It will be a good payout. I can buy you more of those peaches.” He leaned forward and nuzzled their noses together making Bofur chuckle. “If there's an emergency send someone for me in the market.” The omega nodded as Nori got up, straightening his tunic and tugging thoughtfully on his beard. “If you get too bored you can visit Ori. He's been confined to the house by Dori,” he chuckled.

“Oh dear,” Bofur laughed. “I'll try and visit the poor lad.” Nori smiled bending to kiss Bofur's temple one last time and waved goodbye. Bofur watched his alpha go sadly then got up to go get some breakfast. Several of his nieces and nephews were crowded around the table still eating as Clarette bustled between her two youngest and Bombur piled up plates with food and slid them across to the rest of the children. Bofur took a seat next to one of his older nieces, Merida, smiling brightly at the girl.

“Uncle Nori says to help you with breakfast today,” she informed him smartly.

“Uncle Nori?” he questioned.

“Papa says he is courting you,” she shrugged. “Uncle Nori put me in charge of making sure you drank your tea and didn't overdo it.”

“He certainly chose the most clever dwarf here to babysit me,” he teased, poking her in the stomach with his spoon. She glared at him in her most serious manner, pointing at his bowl and mug that had been set in front of him. “Yes ma'am,” he said seriously, bending over his breakfast. She watched him eat several bites before turning back to her own food and glass of milk. Bofur took his time eating, watching the hustle as Clarette gathered up most the dwarflings and herded them toward the front door to go to lessons. Merida gave him one last glare before she left and Bofur made sure to finish his food and tea so she could say she'd done her job. Bofur dropped his dishes in the sink for Bombur, and ambled towards his room, intent on getting dressed to go see Ori.

It was slow work but he finally managed to get in to his tunic and boots then slide his jacket over everything. He held his hands awkwardly at his chest as he headed towards the Ri's home, drawing a few strange stares until he reached the front door and kicked the base of the door a few times with a grimace. Dori answered the door with a slight scowl but quickly smiled at the sight of Bofur.

“Come in, come in,” he urged, opening the door and waving him in. “I'm afraid Nori is out for the whole day though.”

“I know,” Bofur said timidly. “I was hoping to visit with Ori. It's awful boring being cooped up at home by myself.” Dori's face darkened slightly, glaring back towards Ori's room, but nodded.

“Sure, that'd be all right,” he agreed, pointing towards the back where the bedrooms were. “He's the one right before Nori.”

“Thanks Dori,” he said quickly, heading toward the omega's room. Ori answered the door soon after he knocked and looked relieved that it was Bofur standing there.

“Hey,” Bofur greeted awkwardly. “I know we don't know each other that well...but Nori thought you might like a visitor today and I figured we could get to know each other.”

“That would be nice,” Ori smiled, opening the door for the other omega to come in. Bofur took a seat on a low stool, watching as the young omega quickly tidied up his desk area. “Nori hasn't told me much about you.”

“We grew up together,” Bofur chuckled softly, face turning thoughtful. “I remember you as a wee little babe, but that's it. We watched each other's backs a lot when we were kids. He saved my skin more times than I can count, I was a scrawny thing. He was too, but that didn't stop him. I helped him a few times as well.”

“That's so romantic,” Ori cooed, scratching away at a journal in his lap. “I didn't think Nori cared about anyone but Nori.”

“We grew apart as we got in to our teen years,” Bofur continued to explain. “Got separate friends, separate...hobbies,” he said carefully. He didn't know how much Ori knew about his brothers elicit activities.

“How did you end up courting?” he asked without lifting his eyes from his hurried writing.

“Well I stopped at one of my favorite taverns for a quick meal and an ale,” Bofur explained, rubbing at his throbbing wrist. “He sat down next to me and tried to hit on me, and of course I turned to tell him off and recognized him from when we were kids. We talked a while and had a few pints and then this alpha...” he choked on the words, pain throbbing through his hands. The scratching quill stopped, Ori glancing up at Bofur worriedly.

“Bofur?” he whispered, reaching out to touch the miner's knee. Bofur jerked back to the present and away from Ori, shaking slightly. “It's okay,” he soothed. “Just me.” Ori had put his journal down and gotten to his feet, hovering toward the door like he was ready to go get help.

“I'm okay,” Bofur promised. “I can finish.”

“You don't have to,” Ori said slowly, but he glanced at his abandoned journal and quill.

“No it's okay,” he said firmly, letting out a big breath. “This alpha...Korin...he's tried to force me before. He tried again that night. He grabbed me pretty hard and it made Nori angry. He knocked out four dwarves that night then got us out of the tavern before we could be arrested for fighting. He's been taking care of me since then, bringing me little gifts, and put a courting braid in my hair. He's been very good to me.” Ori smiled up him as he finished, a smudge of ink across his nose.

“You seem happy together,” Ori commented lightly. “And Dori likes you very much, but then again he probably would approve of anyone that would calm my brother down,” Ori laughed, sticking his quill in his journal to keep his place. “I've only been around you for a little bit but I can tell you are good for him.” Bofur sighed heavily, feeling a little lighter after telling someone else about his run-in with Korin.

“What were you writing?” he asked curiously.

“Notes,” Ori said in embarrassment. “I'm in a scribe apprenticeship. It's good for me to practice and I've also been dabbling in writing stories. I like yours and Nori's, its a good start for a romance.”

“Ori!” Dori called from the kitchen. “I need you to run to the market for me!” Ori sighed, putting his journal away.

“Wanna come with me?” Ori offered with a smile. “Maybe we'll see Nori at work.” Bofur brightened at that thought, joining the young omega as he left the room.

Soon after, they were making their way to the market, Ori examining the extensive list he'd been given. The market was very crowded when they arrived making Bofur feel uneasy for some reason. They saw no sign of Nori as they moved through the market, filling the basket on Ori's back with everything on Dori's list. As they neared the center they noticed a small crowd of dwarves and Ori grinned wildly to see Dwalin amongst the throng.

“What's he doing?” Bofur asked then got a glance at the source of attention. The princes, Fili and Kili were chatting happily with dwarves around them, shaking hands, and socializing. It looked like Dwalin was guarding the princes, his huge form discouraging many from getting too close.

“He's the head of the guard,” Ori explained, standing on his tip toes to get a glimpse of his alpha. “He watches the royal family a lot. Fili and Kili tend to get themselves in trouble so he's often keeping an eye on them.”

“That's very impressive,” Bofur complimented, but he wanted to move away from the crowd.

“Do you mind if I go say hello, just real quick?” Ori pleaded, looking up at him with big eyes. “I'll be right back.”

“Sure,” Bofur agreed. “I'll keep working on the list. I'll meet you at the bakery.” Ori thanked him profusely then disappeared in to the crowd and Bofur gladly headed towards the next stall they'd need down a smaller alleyway. It was quiet there, not many dwarves around, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“I haven't seen you around the tavern for a while,” a familiar but dreaded voice said behind him. Bofur whirled around to stare up at Korin in horror, backing away slowly. “Don't be like that Bofur,” he tried to say sweetly but it disgusted the omega. “You left so quickly last time we saw each other.”

“Get away from me,” Bofur hissed, backing away from him when he tried to take a hold of the omega. “I'm not interested.” Korin's gaze grew dark and angry and his shoulders squared, making himself look larger.

“An omega should learn their place and obey an alpha. Be happy you get any attention. You're going to grow old and alone without knowing an alpha's warm cock,” he snarled. He reached out to grab Bofur again, barely snagging the omega's coat sleeve before he spun and started to run. Bofur managed to yank away from the huge alpha but he realized he'd turned the wrong direction and wasn't heading back toward the main market. He turned as soon as he found a path, trying to circle back. He felt a hand clench the back of his jacket and slipped out of it deftly, stumbling only a little as he kept moving.

“Nori!” he screamed, running toward the main road. “Nori!” Right before he hit the wide expanse of the main market he was grabbed again and yanked to a stop, feet sliding out from under him. Korin slammed him to the ground, grabbing the collar of his tunic tightly.

“Little bitch,” he snarled. “I always get my meat.”

“Nori!” he screamed one last time and got his head slammed back against the ground.

“Bofur!” he heard Ori yell from somewhere nearby, then yelped when Korin was tackled off of him. He scrambled back immediately and realized it was Nori that had knocked Korin off of him and who was now pummeling the alpha's face repeatedly, face furious and incredibly scary. “Bofur!” Ori yelped, sliding to the ground next to him. “Are you okay?” Bofur was shaking and clung to the omega desperately as several more dwarves surged forward to separate Nori and Korin. Dwalin himself pulled Nori off of the bleeding dwarf, struggling to keep him from going back after the groaning creature on the ground. Bofur watched Dwalin hiss something in his ear and he stiffened, turning to where Bofur sat with a tearful face. He pushed away from the guard and toward Bofur, dropping to the ground in front of his omega and wrapping him in his arms.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, cradling Bofur's face in his hands and checking him for injuries. Bofur cringed when his fingers slid over the back of his head, eyes widening when his alpha's fingers came away wet with blood. Nori's eyes grew hard and angry again and he turned as if to go back for another round on Korin but Bofur clung to him desperately.

“Please,” Bofur pleaded. “Please don't go.” Nori's face softened again, and he stroked Bofur's cheek gently.

“I won't,” he promised. “Let's get your head taken care of.” He started to get up when he was grabbed by a couple of guards that had just arrived, wrenching his arms behind his back and bending him forward. “What are you doing!” he snarled.

“You almost beat that dwarf to death,” one of them answered with a growl. “You're being arrested.”

“He attacked my omega!” Nori snarled. “I was entirely in the right.”

“I saw the whole thing,” an unfamiliar voice piped up. Bofur looked up with a whimper at the two princes who had stepped up, Fili, the blonde one, right beside him. “That alpha over there,” he indicated with a sneer, “should be locked away. If given the chance he most likely would have raped this omega.” Bofur shivered and jumped when a warm hand squeezed his shoulder gently. “Are you okay?” he asked gently. Bofur couldn't do anything but shake his head, glancing at where Nori was still bent over painfully. “Release him,” Fili commanded. “Let him take care of his omega.” Nori was released and rushed to Bofur's side, easing him to his feet. Bofur reeled from dizziness, clutching his alpha's chest and closing his eyes against the spinning.

“Easy,” Nori soothed, holding him close.

“Let me take you to our healer,” Fili insisted from somewhere nearby. “He's got a bad head wound.”

“Oin can patch him up,” Kili added. Bofur didn't know what happened after that because he blacked out and when he came to he was being carried on Nori's back, face tucked in to his neck.

“Nor...” he rasped, fingers clutching in the fabric beneath his hands.

“Shh,” Nori soothed him. “We're almost there.” Bofur buried his face back into Nori's neck, the scent calming him and making him relax even though he could feel a sticky trail of blood down his neck and back. They entered a brighter room and he heard a soft gasp before he was being lowered on to a cot. He reached out desperately for Nori, not wanting to lose contact with his alpha and whimpered when he was surrounded by several dwarves in grey robes that were not the alpha he wanted. He could see Nori being questioned by another one of the grey robed dwarves, his gaze glancing frequently to Bofur who was growing more upset. When a cold cloth was pressed to his wound he cried out and lurched away, meeting Nori halfway and falling in to his arms with a sob. “It's okay, it's okay,” Nori soothed, peppering his brow and temple with kisses. “We have to get you cleaned up and treated.” Nori led him back to the cot, sitting down then drawing the omega into his lap, tucking his face against his shoulder. Bofur was more calm pressed against the alpha and the healers were able to clean and treat the gash on the back of his head, putting a bandage over the spot. Someone cleaned the blood off his neck and back and brought a blanket for the two so they could lay together. They laid on the narrow cot, pressed together as Nori slowly pressed kisses to every inch of Bofur's face, one hand stroking gently up and down the omega's back. Bofur was dozing sleepily against his alpha when the infirmary doors banged open and a stream of cursing khuzdul came from the entrance. Nori eased his way up in to a sitting position, one hand still in contact with the back of his omega's neck.

“Over here Bifur,” he called softly, waving to the old dwarf. Bifur was not alone, he had Dori, Ori, and Merida with him who was on the verge of crying at the sight of her uncle.

“Oh Bofur!” she cried, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. Bofur didn't say anything, but pulled the dwarfling in to his arms and held her close, tucking her head beneath his chin. “I messed up!” she was crying, but Bofur was whispering in to her ear and she quickly quieted, listening intently to her uncle.

“Is he all right?” Dori asked worriedly, hands flapping pointlessly.

“He has a pretty nasty head wound where he was slammed in to the ground,” Nori explained with a scowl. “That's all we know about right now. He's pretty traumatized.”

“What happened to the dwarf that did this?” Dori asked, glancing around. Nori grinned evilly, gesturing to a bed near the back of the ward where Korin was struggling to breathe through his broken nose and undoubtedly the fluid in his lungs.

“I took care of things,” Nori said almost proudly. “Thank goodness the princes saw everything happen and kept me from getting arrested.”

“The royal family saw you brawling like a street urchin?” Dori screeched.

“They saw me defend my One,” Nori growled. “There's nothing more important than that.” Bofur tried to tune them out as they continued talking softly and eventually they left, pulling a sleepy and sniffling Merida out of his arms. Nori lay back down beside him, gathering the omega up in his own arms and tucking him against his chest. “Is anything else hurt?” he asked softly. Bofur shook his head, trembling when Korin groaned audibly from the back of the infirmary. “He's chained to his bed and I am here,” Nori reassured. “He will never touch you again.”

“I want to go home,” Bofur pleaded, glancing up at Nori. “I do not like being here.”

“The healers just want to make sure your head wound isn't more serious,” Nori tried to placate. “A few hours and then I will take you.” Bofur sighed and buried his face in to his alpha's chest again, ignoring the footsteps he could hear drawing closer.

“How is he?” a deep voice asked, pulling up a chair beside the cot.

“Upset more than anything, the healers are keeping an eye on him with the head wound,” Nori responded, cupping the back of the omega's neck. “I am sorry I had to leave. I got a good deal of what you needed though.”

“You can always go later,” the other dwarf said immediately. “Nothing is more important than protecting your One and family.”

“Please thank Fili for me,” Nori said seriously. “I would have been arrested if not for him.”

“They both will probably stop by to check on this one,” he chuckled. “They're very interested in what would cause the unshakable Nori to lose it like that.”

“Uncle!” he heard Kili yell and everything fell in to place. Nori was conversing with the king, Thorin, about his well being.

“Kili, quiet,” Thorin scolded. “This is an infirmary.”

“Sorry uncle.”

“How's Bofur?” Fili asked.

“He's all right,” Nori said softly, pressing a kiss to Bofur's hair. “He wants to go home.”

“That dwarf will be tried and punished,” Fili reassured. “I know it is not his first offense.”

“If he survives,” Kili added softly when Korin gave another audible moan and wet cough.

“I intended to kill him,” Nori said seriously. “It is at least the third time he has hurt my One. It is lucky that Dwalin was able to pull me off of him. It is so much more satisfying to listen to him die slowly.” Bofur shuddered, imaging the dark look on Nori's face. “I'm sorry ghivashel,” he whispered, kissing his temple. Someone put a hand on Bofur's lower leg as if to comfort him, but the omega jerked away with a whimper, trying to press even closer to Nori. “It's okay, it's okay,” Nori soothed, accommodating the omega's attempts.

“Nori,” Bofur whined pitifully. “Home, please.”

“I'll talk to Oin,” Thorin offered, getting up and moving away.

“Come on Bo,” Nori urged, let's get your boots and shirt on so we can go home. Bofur let Nori sit him up right and watched the princes gather his things from a table nearby. Fili handed his shirt to Nori, but Kili bent to put his boots on for him gently. The younger prince was an omega, so his softer scent didn't bother Bofur as much as Fili and Thorin's. Fili seemed very kind and gentle and had kept Nori from being arrested, but Bofur couldn't bring himself to trust any alphas but his own at that moment. When he was fully dressed again Thorin came back towards them with an older grey-haired dwarf in tow that must have been Oin.

“You must take it easy,” Oin lectured. “Head wounds can open back up easily and you got hit very hard. If anything happens you send for me right away.” Bofur nodded quickly, hand tightening in Nori's at the chance to finally go home. Oin gave them one final glare then went back to his duties.

“If you need anything let me know,” Thorin offered, then shooed the princes towards the door to leave them in peace.

“Ready?” Nori asked, getting to his feet. Bofur let Nori pull him to his feet and wrap an arm around his waist to keep him steady and close. They walked for a while in silence, Bofur fighting back nausea and dizziness. “I already talked to Bifur about it, but if you'd like you may stay with me for a while. I'd rather have you close where I can take care of you.” Bofur looked up at Nori with a relieved expression, nodding quickly. Nori smiled, squeezing the omega a moment, then concentrating again on their path. Bofur was leaning heavily against his alpha by the time they reached the house, vision spinning. Ori caught the other side of him as they entered, helping him back to Nori's room and in to the bed. Nori eased him in to the pillows as Ori left, pulling the blankets up around his One and making sure he was comfortable. “I'll be right back,” he promised. “Are you hungry? Do you need anything?”

“Just you,” Bofur said softly, eyes almost closed. Nori gave his shoulder one last squeeze then headed toward the kitchen. When he reached the living area he stiffened, the mood tense, and a strange scent nearby. There was a strange dwarf in the doorway pulling back her hood carefully.

“Who are you?” Nori demanded, backing up until he was blocking the hall and finding Dori and Ori nearby who were watching the new dwarf distrustfully.

“I've come to talk about Korin,” she sighed. “To make you understand.”

“I think I understand just fine,” Nori growled.

“He's an alpha,” she tried to explain. “He can not help himself, he loses control. And if your omega was not giving him the right signals...”

“He screamed for me and cried,” Nori snarled, advancing on the dwarf as Dori shoved Ori towards the bedrooms. “I'm not sure how much more obvious he could've been.”

“Well...” she started, undeterred, and jumped when Nori's hand slammed in to the wall next to her head.

“It is not his first attempt to hurt my mate,” Nori hissed. “I only know for sure about these last two times because I was there. His approaches were entirely unwelcome, I assure you. Now get out of my house.”

“Every alpha loses control,” she finished haughtily, drawing her hood back up around her face.

“Yes but a true alpha controls himself,” Nori snapped, grabbing the door handle. “Just like I've kept myself from hitting you.” She huffed, but quickly ran out the door, glancing worriedly behind her. Nori slammed the door shut again, rubbing his temples, and shuffled back toward the kitchen.

“Is she gone?” Dori asked as he followed his brother in to the kitchen, hurrying to pour some tea.

“Yeah,” he grumbled, accepting the mug from Dori and plopping down on a stool.

“She really thought it was Bofur's fault for being a tease?” Dori said incredulously, quieting at the tightening of Nori's hands around his cup.

“Their family is clearly not right in the head,” he finally grit out. He set his mug down and grabbed a slice of bread from the counter to curb his hunger, wanting to go back to Bofur and hold him close for a while. He patted Ori on the shoulder as he passed him, but he was focused on his own omega.

Bofur was in the same place he'd left him, breathing calm as he slept, face relaxed. He toed off his boots and climbed in to bed beside the battered omega, easing him in to his arms. Bofur came willingly, nuzzling under Nori's chin and relaxing once more. The scent of his omega calmed his frazzled nerves and relaxed him enough he was soon drifting off too.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Bofur stayed with Nori for a week, letting him care for him and getting use to the idea of being taken care of. Nori hardly left his side, the alpha constantly worrying over him. He got lots of visitors, including the two princes that made quite a mess by the time they left. He hadn't heard any more about Korin's fate, which was both a relief and nerve wracking. He wanted the dwarf taken care of so that he would never have to worry about him again. He was lost in his dark thoughts when Nori tugged on one of his braids gently.

“What are you getting upset about Bo?” he asked softly.

“Nothin,” Bofur said quickly, not wanting to upset his alpha.

“Bofur...” he said in warning.

“I haven't heard what's happening to....him,” he sighed, trembling slightly. Nori didn't say anything, but pulled the omega in to his lap, nuzzling the side of his face.

“You will never see him again,” he promised. “He will never touch you again.” Bofur smiled softly, wiggling under the alpha's chin where he could curl against his chest. Nori's deft fingers danced up and down his back, fiddling with the ends of his hair and just barely grazing the bandage still wrapped around his head. A soft knock on the door interrupted them, making the alpha sigh heavily.

“Come in,” he called, settling back against the headboard after pressing a firm kiss to Bofur's temple. Fili stepped inside, looking serious and without his brother, making the omega nervous and shrink behind Nori. “What's going on?” Nori demanded, shifting to shield Bofur reflexively.

“We need you in the dungeon,” Fili explained tiredly. “Decisions have been made.”

“Where's Kili?” Fili's eyes flashed dangerously, then settled on determined.

“He's an omega, he must not be a part of this,” Fili explained. “I would keep him safe.”

“Just...give me a moment,” Nori urged, waiting till the prince left the room and closed the door behind him.

“Please don't leave me here alone,” Bofur pleaded.

“Dori and Ori are here,” Nori consoled. “And you know nothing gets through Dori.”

“He is not my alpha,” Bofur pouted, obstinately frowning even after Nori pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“I have to go be a part of this,” Nori tried to explain. “I have to see it myself. To know you are safe.” The omega looked away, drawing a pillow in to his arms as Nori got up and slipped in to his boots silently. “I won't be gone long amralime,” he soothed, leaning across the bed to kiss the omega again. “Get some rest.”

Nori slipped out the door quietly and Bofur listened until he heard the front door shut behind them. He buried down in to his blankets until only his face was exposed, trying not to think about the dwarf that had caused him so much pain. He was sinking deeper in to his dark thoughts when he heard a very soft rustle from outside the window.

“Are they gone?” Kili asked suddenly, head popping in to view. Bofur shrieked in surprise, arms flailing wildly and falling half out of the bed. He could hear the prince scrambling through the window as he tried to right himself followed by the pounding of feet down the hall that signaled Dori was about to burst through the door. “Bofur!” Kili yelped, bending to help the dwarf back up as the older alpha slammed through the door, butcher knife raised in front of him.

“What the...” Dori sputtered, dropping the knife to his side. “What in the world are you doing?” Bofur was still struggling to get up right, Kili's attempt at help more hindrance than anything. The alpha sighed, stepping forward and heaving them both back on to the bed. “You gave me quite the scare.”

“Sorry Dori,” Bofur grumbled, glaring a little at Kili. “The wee prince here thought it'd be a good idea to sneak through my window. Thanks for coming for me.”

“Oh Bofur, of course,” Dori smiled softly, then gave Kili a short glare. “I'll make a pot of tea.”

“Sorry master Dori,” Kili called as the older dwarf disappeared back down the hall. Bofur groaned, settling back against the headboard and closing his eyes for a moment, allowing Kili to wiggle in beside him.

“I guess you heard,” Kili mumbled softly, head buried against Bofur's shoulder.

“Yeah, Nori has gone to see him dealt with,” Bofur explained.

“I argued with Fili that I should be allowed to go,” Kili whispered. “But I'm glad he was stubborn. I never want to see that brute again. Not after seeing what he did to you.” The prince shuddered and buried closer in to Bofur's side, eyes downcast. “I didn't know an alpha would do such a thing to an omega.” Bofur winced at the prince's naivety and pulled him a little closer.

“The world is full of bad alphas and bad omegas. You just have to keep hoping that you find the one that holds you above all else.”

“I have nightmares sometimes about it,” Kili confided, glancing up at Bofur. “That the alpha I end up with will not care for me like Nori cares for you. That he could be like....him.”

“That will never happen Kili,” Bofur reassured. “Fili wouldn't allow it. He cares too much about you.”

“Can I nap here? To pass the time?” the younger omega asked in embarrassment. “I didn't want to be alone at home.” Bofur simply nodded, shimmying down the bed until they could curl gently together. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep.

 

~*~

Nori stood silently in the shadows, gaze fixed on the pitiful form of the alpha that had made his ghivashel's life a living hell. Korin was chained to the floor in a bowed position, head hanging low. He was naked except for a dirty loin cloth and had been stripped of his hair and beard, making him look like a large ugly infant.

“Korin Blackbeard,” Thorin spoke in to the silence. “The council has spent many an hour discussing your fate and it has been decided that your life is worth nothing to Aule. You will have no warrior's death.” Nori watched as Dwalin shifted nearby, large axe twisting in his grip. “You will be put to death for your actions. An omega is a gift from Aule and is to always be treasured and treated with respect.” Several guards stepped forward, gripping Korin under the arms and dragging him forward until his head was over a broad stone. Thorin took several steps back and nodded at Dwalin. Korin's eyes stared ahead, unseeing, not even closing when the axe separated his head from his shoulders. Nori sighed softly in relief, leaving the dark room behind him.

 


End file.
